


Building Resistance

by Mal Dextrous (Dotty_Scrivener)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Trek, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Comic, Fandom, Gen, Humor, internet comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotty_Scrivener/pseuds/Mal%20Dextrous
Summary: A short history of a fangirl's view on character deaths.





	

Thoughts on the value of not being too sensitive to deal with real life crap or enjoy fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> The badly drawn characters in this comic were created using 3d models that come with Manga Studio. Any resemblance to stock Manga Studio characters is intentional and means my meager skills have increased. I mention my dependence on this software to avoid artistic plagiarism.
> 
> The inspiration for comics comes from my experience as a fangirl and observation of fandoms.


End file.
